


Nightmares Of The Broken

by CaptainRedStarPetrushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, nervous as hell, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRedStarPetrushka/pseuds/CaptainRedStarPetrushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's strong. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulder. But sometimes even the strongest man will crumble. It's okay. As long as there is some to pick the pieces back up.</p>
<p>This fic is written based on the prompt where Steve had nightmare and need to hold Bucky's hand to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Of The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and good day everybody. Excuse my very lame summary and title.  
> From the tags you know this is my first fic ever. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes because grammar is just not my forte. Thanks to a very dear friend of me, Syaza, for helps me in the process of making this fic. Enjoy.
> 
> Ps. You can find me on tumblr captainwitharedstar.tumblr.com

"Bucky, grab my hand!" Bucky nearly reached for Steve's hand but then the railing that supported his weight gave up and broke off from the train's body.

"BUCKY!!!"

\--------------------

"Steve! Steve, wake up please!!" But the said man keeps thrashing wildly and keep saying 'Leave him alone' and 'I'm sorry'. No matter how hard Bucky shake him Steve still won't wake up. "Steve please wake up." 

Suddenly with a start Steve jolted from his nightmare yelling, 

"Bucky!!" Bucky 's arm immediately found Steve's sweaty torso, hugging him tightly. 

"Hey, hey. I'm right here okay. I'm right here. I'm safe. I'm not falling. I'm not going anywhere. No one got me. I promise." Bucky move back a bit to cup Steve's sweaty face, blonde locks plastered at his forehead. Bucky tried to look into Steve's eyes. Unfortunately his eyes unfocused, pupil blown so wide the iris is nothing but a sliver of blue.

"Bucky?" Steve frowned. He sounded so broken and confused Bucky just had to look away to prevent from Steve seeing him crying. He can't be weak. Not when Steve is at his most vulnerable state. He gotta be strong for Steve like Steve had been for Bucky back in the days. After he's sure that he can hold back the tears he look back at Steve.

"Yes Stevie. It's me Bucky. Your Bucky." Voice wavering.

"Bucky. Bucky! I-I thought yo-you... You're here. You're safe." Steve let out a relieve laugh. Blue eyes shine with tears. He slumped his head on Bucky's shoulder. Instantaneously Bucky put his hand, both metal and flesh, and rub them up and down Steve's sweat-soaked back.

"Yes Steve. I'm here, with you. All safe and sound. Don't worry anymore will ya'?" Bucky let out a strained fake laugh. If Steve noticed it he didn't comment on it. After a few quiet seconds Steve let out a shuddering breath.

"I dreamed of it again Buck. I saw you fell from the train and I-I thought I was back out there you know. Back on that train. I was so scared that I've lost you again and I just- I can't imagine that happening and.. Gosh Buck I'm so sorry." Steve press further into Bucky's neck and started to clenched Bucky's shirt like his life depends on it. Bucky tightened his arm around Steve broad shoulder. 

"Hey Steve, whadya' have to be sorry about. It's not you fault. Everything that had happened is entirely not your fault."

"But Buck, after I woke up in the future the only thing I can think of is 'If I can survive this plane crash into a frozen sea and being frozen for more than seventy years, I can surely survived jumping after you."

"Honestly Stevie, you don't have to jump after me. You got a lot more people to save back then, people that is much worthy than me. I'm just another soldier Steve, just your bestfriend." Bucky said heavily. Steve's breath hitched. He looks up towards Bucky through his lashes, face hardened and forehead decorated with frowns. 

"Don't say that. Never ever say sell yourself short Bucky. You're not just another something. You're everything to me. Even when I had nothing I had you. I don't care if I lose everything and had nothing as long as I don't lose you." Steve released Bucky's shirt and grabbed Bucky's face. Sky blue eyes meet stormy blue. "Please don't leave me again." quietly Steve said.

"Never. 'Till the end of the line punk." Bucky said affectionately. 

Steve straighten his body. Face started to brighten with a smile that is even brighter than the sun, head nodding petulantly " 'Till the end of the line jerk." 

Everything stilled. Steve started to lean towards Bucky, eyes glued at each other. Softly, Steve's pink lips touched Bucky's plump lips, their kiss is soft, filled with longing and affection. Bucky grabs the back of Steve's head to deepen the kiss. Steve's tongue probes Bucky's mouth and he grabs Bucky's side. Both are panting heavily now. They part when both of their lungs yearn for oxygen. They part gasping for air.

"Love you, Stevie"

"Love you too, Buck"

"Lets get back to sleep shall we." Steve nods. With that Bucky lowers himself down, pulling Steve with him. Steve lay his head on Bucky's chest. Immediately Bucky thread his fingers through Steve's golden locks. Silently Steve grabs Bucky's left hand and then proceed to kiss his knuckles. Then he kiss each of the metal fingers. After putting one last kiss on the palm Steve put Bucky's hand near his cheek and nuzzle in closer. Then slowly Steve wrap his fingers around Bucky's. He said it helps to sleep after nightmares like this when Bucky called him a sap for holding hands while sleeping.

"I'm sorry Buck. So sorry" Steve whispered so slowly Bucky is not sure he suppose to hear this confession, "I'm sorry I can't take care of you the way you took care me back then. But I promise I'l try my best. I lose you once, I'm not gonna lose you again. Till the end of the line yeah." Bucky was about to reply but then he heard Steve's breath even and level out.

"I know you can take care of yourself but I won't stop taking care of you. You meant so much to me Steve, more than you can ever imagine. We lose each other once but now we are back together, we can start over." Bucky huffed out a laugh and kiss the crown of Steve's head. "Till the end of the line, punk."


End file.
